my enemy is my boyfriend
by Syeiibeauty Cerryblassom
Summary: . Genk itu biasa di sebut Shinee, selalu menghancurkan hari-hariku, walaupun hanya ketuanya sich yang menggangguku lebih tepatnya. Ketua genknya bernama Sasuke uchiha, sikapnya yang sok cool selalu membuatku naik darah setiap melihatnya.
1. Chapter 1

My enemy is my boyfriend  
>Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*ya iyalah milik om Masashi-eh sejak kapan dia jd om gw? Ngachoo deh lw-*-<br>My enemy is my boyfriend by syeiibeauty cerryblassom  
>Pairing: SasuSaku<br>Genre: Romance, friendship,family  
>Rated: M<br>Warning: OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, lemon( kagak tau, hard ape soft, biar reader yang nentuin) tapi belum nongol.  
>Tak usah BBB(Basa Basi Busuk) lagi, nyok kita simak cerita di bawah ini *kita kan ga sedang nonton! Gmana sich Lw*<p>

Sakura Pov  
>"Kau... tu bisa gak ganggu gue sehari aja." ucapku kepada seorang lelaki dengan rambut raven bermodel pantat ayam, wajahnya tampan dan otaaaknya jenius baaanget, aku menjambak rambutnya karena kesal.<br>"Awww sakit, mentang-mentang rambutku bagus jangan kamu jambak-jambak gini." ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangan mungilku dari rambut pantat ayamnya.  
>"Yeee, aku gak akan berbuat kayak gitu kalau bukan gara-gara kamu yang mulai duluan." bentakku, aku sangat geram dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku tadi.<br>Flashback On  
>Aku dan sahabat-sahabatku sedang makan dicafetaria, sedang asyik-asyiknya bersendagurau dengan sahabat-sahabatku, genk laki-laki gila datang mengganggu acara makanku. Genk itu biasa di sebut Shinee, selalu menghancurkan hari-hariku, walaupun hanya ketuanya sich yang menggangguku lebih tepatnya. Ketua genknya bernama Sasuke uchiha, sikapnya yang sok cool selalu membuatku naik darah setiap melihatnya, tapi bisa juga membuatku tersipu malu, dengan rambut model pantat ayam. Penerus kedua dari Uchiha Corp, penerus pertamanya bernama Uchiha Itachi yang memiliki sifat berbeda jauh dari Sasuke, kalau Sasuke orangnya selengekan, urakan *tapi keren...aaaa saya aja ampe terspona ngeliat Sasuke yang urakan.* . Anak pasangan Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha. Selain sok cool, dia dan genknya menjadi berandalan di sekolah, selalu melanggar peraturan entah mengapa dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama setiap kenaikan kelas. Teruz yang kedua Uzumaki Naruto, cowok yang hiperaktif,berambut duren,berkulit tan, memiliki 3 kumis yang miris dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, pacarnya Hinata-chan salah satu sahabatku. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa dia suka dengan Naruto yang cempreng dan nakal itu. Naruto ini anak orang kaya, perusahan keluarga Namikaze menduduki peringkat ke-3 setelah perusahaan Uchiha Corp-1, dan perusahaan Haruno Corp-3. Anggota genk itu yang ke-3, Hyuga Neji. Penerus grup Hyuga, kakak Hinata-chan. Dia ketua klub kendo dan pacar Tenten temenku. Sai, pacar Ino-pig, yang sudah memiliki bakat melukis dari kecil, dan dia pemilik Konoha Art*emang ada ya?*-Gedung kesenian terbesar di Konoha, selalu mengeluarkan senyum palsunya kepada semua orang, kecuali Ino dan perlu kalian garis bawahi, ORANGNYA SANGAT MENYEBALKAN. Dan anggota yang terakhir, Nara Shikamaru, cowo pemalas, sukanya tidur tapi kenapa temanku bisa kecantol ya? Sama ni cowok? Ya Sabaku Temari yang menjadi pacarnya, padahal Temari ini galaknya minta ampun dan dia itu tidak suka dengan cowok pemalas. Dan sejauh ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja walaupun biasanya diselingi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil. Shikamaru ini otaknya jenius, memiliki EQ 200, dan selalu mendapat ranking 2 di bawah Sasuke pantat ayam. Oke sigitu dulu perkenalan mengenai genk Shinee yang menyebalkan.<br>Back to Story  
>Normal pov<br>Sasuke dan genknya berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sakura dan teman-temannya duduk. Seringai jahil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji duduk di samping pacarnya masing-masing, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura karena di sebelah kiri Sakura dinding(posisi: Sai duduk di samping Ino, Shikamaru duduk diantara Ino dan Temari, Neji duduk di samping kanan Sasuke dan di samping Neji ada Tenten, dan Naruto duduk di antara Temari disebelah kiri dan Hinata di sebelah kanannya di depan Sakura). Walaupun Sakura dan Sasuke sering bertengkar dan jarang terlihat akur, selama Sasuke tidak mengganggu Sakura, dan Sakura tidak mengganggu Sasuke, mereka hanya akan diam saja.  
>"Hinata-chan, nanti sore kita kencan yuk." ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata yang tadi hendak minum jus alpokatnya, jadi mengurungkan niatnya.<br>"Eh? Emmm" ucap Hinata gugup, mata Hinata menatap Neji.  
>"Kau boleh pergi Hinata. Asal jangan pulang kemalaman." ucap Neji yang tau dengan tatapan mata Hinata.<br>"Arigatou Neji-nii." kata Hinata.  
>"Dan kau Naruto, jangan macam-macam dengan adikku, kalau macam-macam...hemm" gertak Neji sambil memukul tangannya ke atas meja. Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.<br>"Sai-kun, antar aku jalan-jalan ke mall ya ntar." kata Ino dengan manjanya yang tanggannya bergelayutan di lengan Sai.  
>"Ya, Ino-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke manapun kau mau." kata Sai dengan senyum sejuta wattnya. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi pengen muntah begitu juga mereka yang ada di dekat Sai, kecuali Ino pastinya.<br>"Hei gadis bodoh, geser dikit." suruh Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura yang dipanggil gadis bodoh oleh Sasuke langsung menoleh dan mendeatglairenya.  
>"Apa?" ucap Sakura menangtang.<br>"Aku bilang geser dikit." ulang Sasuke.  
>"Kau gak lihat kalau di sampingku tembok? Aku gak bisa geser lagi, suruh aja Neji yang geser." ucap Sakura.<br>"Aku maunya kamu yang geser." kata Sasuke.  
>"Aku gak mau ya gak mau." sahut Sakura.<br>"Harus mau."  
>"Tidak!"<br>Seringai licik muncul di bibir Sasuke. Ia mengambil jus Sakura, dan "Byuurr", Sasuke menyiram rok Sakura dengan jus, sontak Sakura bangun dari duduknya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
>"Apa-apaan kau, pantat ayam." bentak Sakura sambil membersihkan roknya.<br>"Menyirammu." ucap Sasuke enteng.  
>"Kau... tu bisa gak ganggu aku sehari aja." ucap Sakura.<br>End of Flashback  
>Kini semua mata murid-murid KHS(Konoha High School) mengarah kearah SasuSaku yang sedang adu mulut.<br>"Salah sendiri, kamu gak mau geser." kata Sasuke pada Sakura sambil menyedot es jeruknya.  
>"Grrr... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." geram Sakura.<br>"Hn." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura jadi naik darah mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia pun mengambil es jeruk milik Sasuke dan menyiramnya ke kepala Sasuke. Murid-murid KHS yang melihatnya ada yang berteriak histeris, ada yang memandang kagum pada Sakura, ada yang biasa-biasa aja responnya, karena itu sudah sering terjadi, mengingat SasuSaku selalu bertengkar setiap dipertemukan. Sakura menyeringai dan tersenyum mengejek Sasuke.  
>"Hahahaha,, kamu jadi mirip ayam kecebur di selokan yang banyak airnya. Wkwkwkwk" sindir Sakura disertai tawa cemprengnya. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak yang mendengar ejekan Sakura, karena jika mereka tertawa bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan marah dan menghancurkan isi kantin *lebay*.<br>"Kau,..." geram Sasuke.  
>"Apa?" tantang Sakura mantap.<br>"Dasar cewek psyco, bodoh."  
>"Dasar pantat ayam goblok, sok cool, ga pnya otak."<br>Adu ejek-ejekan pun di mulai, Naruto dkk yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, hanya melihat dan mendengarkan bahkan di antara mereka ada yang berciuman panas, yaitu Shikamaru dan Temari. SasuSaku mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka di kantin ketika bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, tapi di perjalanan menuju kelas mereka, kelas 2-1 mereka masih adu mulut dan jambak-jambakan. Sahabat-sahabat keduanya yang mengikuti di belakang, hanya menonton pertengkaran mereka. Untung mereka semua 1 kelas, dan yang lebih untungnya mereka duduk berdampingan. Sasuke duduk di bangku di samping Sakura dekat jendela deretan paling samping kanan Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 50cm, duduk Sai yang di sampingnya Ino. Di depan Sakura, duduk Hinata yang di sebelahnya Naruto. Di depan Naruto, duduk Tenten yang didampingi Neji. Di samping kanan Naruto, duduk Shikamaru yang didampingi Temari. Pelajaran yang terakhir di kelas 2-1 adalah fisika, tapi guru yang ngajar belum datang, jadilah kelas ini menjadi gaduh, banyak siswa-siswinya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tidak bertengkar lagi, mereka sama-sama asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke mendengarkan lagu di hpnya, sedangkan Sakura ngerumpi dengan Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten di meja Ino. Mereka asyik ngerumpi tentang baju-baju yang bagus dan ngetrend saat ini di Tokyo. Tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi dan guru yang mengajar di kelas itu tidak kunjung datang untuk mengajar. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas mau pulang ke rumah mereka.  
>Skip Time<br>Sakura pov  
>Aku bangun dari tidur siangnya.<br>"Hoaahem... Nyenyak banget tidurku." ucapku sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tanganku, aku mengambil hp plippku (hp buka tutup) yang kuletakkan di meja samping ranjang. Kubuka hp di genggamanku, dan 5 missed call, dan 20 sms, itu dari orang yang sama yaitu cowok aku. Ku baca sms darinya.  
>From: My honey<br>To: My Lovely  
>Datang ke apartemenku jam 5.30, tidak boleh telat. Telat? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.<br>Aku langsung melirik jam di dinding. OMG, jam 6 lewat, tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. 15 kemudian aku selesa mandi, aku memakai tanktop warna merah maroon yang bertali di leher. Terus ku padukan dengan celana jeans selutut. Ku kuncir rambut pink panjangku tinggi hingga menampilkan leher jenjangku, aku mengambil jakit warna senada dengan tanktopku yang tersimpan di lemari.  
>Normal pov<br>Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Dia terburu-buru sampai-sampai tidak melihat ibu dan ayahnya di ruang tamu.

"Anak itu, kebiasaan kalau menemui pacarnya." ucap Saki Haruno aka Kaa-san Sakura, sambil geleng-geleng kepala.  
>"Biarin aja, Saki. Dia itu masih muda." sahut Yamato Haruno aka Tou-san Sakura, sambil mengelus rambut istrinya yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya.<br>Sakura terus melirik jam tangannya, dia benar-benar terlambat apalagi pak Yano supir keluarganya bawa mobil hati-hati. Sesampainya di apartement, dia langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol 10 yang menandakan lantai 10. "Tink"..pintu lift terbuka, Sakura langsung menuju kamar 777, untung dia punya kunci cadangannya jadinya ia bisa masuk leluasa ke kamar itu. "Ceklek" begitu pintu terbuka Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar itu, sepi, itulah yang dapat Sakura simpulkan karena penghuni kamar itu tidak ada. Di kamar mandi terdengar seseorang yang sedang mandi, jadi Sakura menyimpulkan kalau kekasihnya itu sedang mandi. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur, dia sangat tau bahwa kekasihnya pasti belum makan saat ini. Maka ia berinisiatif membuat makanan dan mencari bahan-bahan di kulkas kekasihnya.  
>"Emm enaknya buat apa ya? Di sini cuma ada tomat, beberapa sayuran, telur, daging ayam.!" kata Sakara. Selama 3 menit dia berfikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan akan membuat gyoza, dan omelette rice. Sakura pun memulai kegiatan memasaknya. "Cklek" pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan, tinggi tegap, dan dia hanya memakai celana panjang dengan bertelanjang dada yang di lehernya terlilit handuk kecil, air menetes dari rambutnya. Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya baru keluar, tersenyum simpul tapi di balas tatapan sinis dari kekasihnya.<br>"Ck...Kau telat 2 jam Saku-chan." ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sinis dan ketus.

TBC  
>Bagaimana minna-san? Apa fic ini gajekah? Baguskah*ngareppp*, atau abal+ancur?<br>So keep or delete?  
>Review please.<br>Gomawo...


	2. Chapter 2

My enemy is my boyfriend  
>Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*ya iyalah milik om Masashi-eh sejak kapan dia jd om gw? Ngachoo deh lw-*-<br>My enemy is my boyfriend by cutesheiibeauty  
>Pairing: SasuSaku<br>Genre: Romance, friendship,family  
>Rated: M<br>Warning: OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, lemon( kagak tau, hard ape soft, biar reader yang nentuin).  
>Tak usah BBB(Basa Basi Busuk) lagi, nyok kita simak cerita di bawah ini *kita kan ga sedang nonton! Gmana sich Lw*<p>

Chapter 2

Normal pov  
>"Ck...Kau telat 2 jam Saku-chan." ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sinis dan ketus.<p>

"Maaf Sasuke-kun aku ketiduran tadi. Hehehehe" kata Sakura cengengesan.

"Kebiasaan." sahut Sasuke. Ia melengos pergi menuju kamar tidurnya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara masaknya. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, dia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv. 30 menit kemudian Sakura sudah selesai memasak dan menyusun makanan di meja makan.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan." panggil pun berjalan menuju meja makan dan langsung duduk, dia kemudian mengambil nasi putih, omelette rice exstra toman dan gyoza. Dia mulai mencicipi makanan yang Sakura buat. Sakura juga makan sambil sesekali memperhatikan Sasuke .

"Apakah enak?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Sakura selalu tahu setiap arti kata 'hn' yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. 'hn' yang tadi berarti enak.

"Syukurlah." ucap Sakura.

Mereka lalu menghabiskan makanannya tanpa berbicara, karena memang itu yang di ajarkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.  
>15 menit mereka makan, Sasuke selesai makan melanjutkan acara nonton tvnya sedangkan Sakura membereskan bekas-bekas piring tadi. Selesai membereskan dan membersihkam piring kotor Sakura langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.<p>

"Sasu-kun, jangan marah donk. Aku telat kan karena ketiduran." ucap Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Sasuke.

"Dasar kebo." sindir Sakura. Di dahi Sakura mulai muncul kerutan,,,.

"Apa? Memang salah kalau aku tidur?" tanya Sakura emosi.

"Salah besar." kata Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. "Blamm" pintu kamar di tutup dengan kasar.  
>Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke kekanak-kanakan hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Sing~~ sepi, beberapa menit kemudian Sakura akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul Sasuke ke kamar. Tampak di dalam kamar, Sasuke sedang asyik main Ps. Sakura lalu duduk di ranjang Sasuke.<p>

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan." sindir Sakura sambil memainkan hpnya. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan omongan Sakura ia asyik main Ps. Drrt...drrrt, hp Sakura berbunyi, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Sakura lalu mengakatnya.

"Moshi-moshi." sapa Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan." sapa balik suara seberang.

"Tumben nih nelfon Gaara-kun,,,hahaha sehat kok,men kamu?,,,,oh gitu jadi kapan mau balik...bla...bla..bla" begitulah obrolan Sakura dan si penelfon yang di ketahui bernama Gaara Sabaku. Sasuke yang mendengar obrolan Sakura dengan Gaara, jadi kesal.

"Sial, kenapa Sakura gak merasa bersalah sich padaku? Ini semua gara-gara kau Sabaku Gaara. Sakura jadi mengacuhkan aku" batin Sasuke..*hah gak salah? Bukannya si Saskey pantat ayam yang nyuekin Sakura!~dichidoriin Sasuke~*.

"Ya aku juga kangen kamu Gaara-kun." kata Sakura lewat telfon yang berbicara dengan Gaara. Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, dia banting stick Psnya dan buru-buru menghampiri Sakura. "Grepp" Sasuke merebut hp Sakura dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke-kun?" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Menghentikanmu, agar kau tidak mengacuhkanku." kata Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Sakura tajam.

"Apa? Hahahaha, lucu sekali kau. Bukannya kamu yang mengacuhkanku?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang menyindir.

"Itu semua karena kau." kata Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

"Hanya karena aku telat datang? Egois sekali kau." balas Sakura tidak kalah tajam.

"Aku tidak suka kau telfon-telfonan dengan pria lain.".

"Ya ampun, Gaara itu temanmu ju..."

"Dia suka denganmu Saku. Walaupun dia temanku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebutmu dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya." bentak Sasuke. Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke, dia memandang lekat wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang akan merebutku darimu, karena aku hanya mencintai kamu, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sakura lembut.

"Ya, aku tau" bisik Sasuke seraya memeluk erat Sakura. 5menit mereka mempertahankan posisi mereka. Sakkura mendongak ke atas melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Cakep banget…. Ga nyadar aku,,,, pacarku cakep banget." Batin Sakura, tiba-tiba wajahnnya memanas. Sasuke yang melihatnya, tersenyum menyeringai,,,,

"Kenapa? Baru nyadar kalau aku cakep?" tanya Sasuke di selingi seringainya yang menawan.

"Ehhh, siapa bilang? Kamu jelek tau" kata Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yakin? Terus kenapa kau mau pacaran denganku?"

"I..itu…it…itu, karena kamu memaksaku buat nerima cinta kamu." Jawab Sakura asal, dia lalu menutup mulutnya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap tajam Sakura.

"Mak,.maksudku,,emmmm." Sakura bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Oww jadi gitu,,, kamu menerimaku karena terpaksa,,gitu?" ucap Sasuke pura-pura marah… Sakura mulai bingung,,,, Sasuke lebih mempererat pelukannya, mempersempit jarak antara dia dan Sakura.

"Kayaknya kamu harus dihukum, selain telat kamu juga mau mempermainkan perasaanku, hehh?" ucap Sasuke mengelurkan evil smirknya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Mau aaa pa?" tanya Sakura gugup, sesenti lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan tetapi,,,,,

Ting…tong….ting…tong bel kamar apartement Sasuke berbunyi.

"Hah,,,ad..ada tamu,,aku harus membkakan pintu." ucap Sakura yang langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Ck..Sial" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Sakura membukakan pintu apartement Sasuke yang Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, dan yang datang ternyata Naruto,Sai, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Termari dan Tenten. Alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Ngapain kalian semua ke sini?" tanya Sasuke ketus kepada teman-temannya.

"Ya mau main donk Teme." Jawab Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Pulanglah" usir Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahhh?" respon Naruto dkk.

"Ya, kalian pulanglah, aku dan Sakura sedang sibuk.". Sakura menyikut lengan Sasuke dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kami tidak sibuk, ayo masuk" ajak Sakura yang diikti teman-temannya di belakang begitu jugas dengan Sasuke yang bertampang kesal kerena tingkah Sakura. Semuannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemet Sasuke yang di damping dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto.

"Hn!" balas Sasuke malas.

"Boleh aku main PS?" tanya Naruto. Teman-temannya yang lain memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Hn" respon Sasuke.

"Hn, itu apa Teme?"

"Tidak."

"Boleh aku makan makanan yang ada di kulkas?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau gitu boleh aku nonton film?"

"Tidak.." respon Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan buku yang ia baca.

"Emmm boleh aku cium Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura dkk yang mendengar omongan Naruto, sweetdropped di tempat. Hinata yang sebagai pacar Naruto mukanya memerah, walaupun bukan dia yang ingin di cium oleh Naruto pada ucapannya tadi, tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto hanya berniat ngerjain Sasuke. Sasuke yang tepat duduk di samping Naruto langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Itai,," teriak Naruto.

"Apa sakit Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto.

"Heemm,,, Teme mamang keterlaluan" umpat Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri, memancing emosiku. Jangan harap kau dapat mencium Sakura-**ku**..." Sasuke memberi tekanan pada kata **ku.**

"Aku hanya bercanda Teme." Kilah Naruto

"**Berani kau menyentuh sedikit pun Sakura, ku pastikan kau tidak akan hidup tenang.**" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dan dengan wajah horornya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. Begitu juga orang-orang yang ada di sana pada menelan ludah kecuali Sakura.

"_Ternyata Sasuke seram juga kalau menyangkut tentang Sakura_" batin teman-temanya. Sakura hanya bisa berblusshing ria.

**Skip Time**

Naruto dan Sai main PS yang ada di ruang tamu apartement Sasuke, sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu, perempuannya ngerumpi, sementara Shikamaru asyik tidur di sofa. Mereka asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

10.30 p.m

Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat, semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kau ngantuk?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm,, aku ngantuk." Jawab Hinata.

"Kita pulang sekarang." ajak Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri.

"Teme, kami pulang dulu ya? Sudah malam. Hinata-chan dia sudah ngantuk." Kata Naruto.

"Kami juga mau pulang, sudah malam." Ucap Neji yang merangkul pinggang Tenten mesra.

"Kami juga." Ucap Sai dan Ino.

"Kami juga…Hoaheeem… Mendokusai!" kata Shikamaru yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari pacarnya-Temari karena ngomongnya tidak sopan.

Mereka semua kemudian keluar dari apartement Sasuke. Tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke di sana. Sakura membereskan semua alat-alat PS yang berserakan di manna-mana.

"Jadi, apa yang sekarang kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Emm aku mau pulang!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak boleh. Menginaplah malam ini." suruh Sasuke yang mulai melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Sakura. Sakura mulai merasakan ada aura mesum di sekitar Sasuke, dan benar saja Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Sakura tanpa aba-aba*emangnye mau lari pakai aba-aba segala*.

"Emmmmpppp….hen..mmp" suara Sakura tertahan karena ciuman dari Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura meminta aksses masuk ke mulut Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap tidak membuka mulutnya. Sasuke meremas dada Sakura kencang.

"Akhhh.." desah Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura, ia menggabsen satu persatu penghuni mulut Sakura sampai-sampai saliva menetes dari celah bibir mereka. 10 menit mereka ciuman, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mareka.

"Hosh..hosh,," nafas Sakura terengah-engah. "Hup" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal style, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima tindakan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke ia menyeringai penuh arti. Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai, ia langsung membaringkan Sakura di ranjang lalu melucuti semua pakaian Sakura hingga tidak memakai kain selembar pun. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke mencium lagi bibir Sakura, tidak seperti tadi, sekarang Sakura membalas ciuman dari Sasuke. Mereka saling membagi saliva, tangan Sasuke tidak mau nganggur dia meremas dada Sakura dengan ganasnya,

"Heeh… akkhhh,,ahhh" desah Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat perrlakuan hanya mampu mendesah. Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sakura, ia menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap kuat-kuat leher Sakura hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah. Setelah puas dengan leher Sakura, bibir Sasuke mulai turun ke dada Sakura. Sasuke mencubit putting dada Sakura.

"Ahhhh…" desah Sakura ketika Sasuke mencubit dadanya.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya', mulut Sasuke menghisap puting dada Sakura sebelah kanan seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui sedangkan tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan turun ke selangkangan Sakura, ia meraba-raba Ms.v Sakura, lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam Ms.v tanpa aba-aba dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menjerit. Sasuke mulai mengocok Ms.v Sakura dengan tempo yang pelan tapi lama kelamaan ia mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam lorong Sakura.

"Ahhh..ahhh…Sasu..pel..ahhh" desah Sakura tanpa henti. Bukannya mengikuti perintah Sakura, Sasuke malah mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan ia mencubit klitoris Sakura…tubuh Sakura mengejang dan..

"Ahhhhh" jeritt Sakura yang merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

"Sekarang waktunya Saku-chan" ucap Sasuke di sertai evil smirknya. Sasuke mulai memasukkan Sasuke junior kedalam Ms. v Sakura

"Akhhhh" jerit Sakura

Sasuke junior sukses tertanam seluruhnya di dalam Ms.v Sakura. Sasuke mulai melakukan gerakan in-outnya setelah Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya tanda dia sudah siap. Erangan-erangan erotis memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Entah berapa ronde dan puncak yang akan mereka capai sampai mereka puas. Rahasia yang mereka pendam selama 3 tahun sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau kecuali sahabat-sahabat dekat mereka, bahwa mereka bukan musuh melainkan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Apakah hubungan SasuSaku akan diketahui oleh semua murid di sekolah mereka? Atau tertutup rapat sampai mereka menikah nanti? Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya...*kaya ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ni fic*

TBC

Gomen telat update,,, saya sibuk belakangan ini.

Bagaimana minna-san? Apakah lemonnya kurang asem atau kurang memuaskan? Mohon maaf bila mengecewakan. Dan yang chapter lalu banyak terjadi kesalahan kata.*Bungkuk-bungkuk 3x*. dan tidak bisa update fic ku yang berjudu My Love karena keterbatasan waktu. Dan maaf lagi tidak bisa membalas review para reviewers. *banyak banget maafnya."

Akhir kata saya ucapkan…Gomawo….N Riview


End file.
